Jedi Queen: Crown of Stars
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: One last hope has come to the galaxy in the form of the Artorian Peace Conference. The First Order, New Republic, New Jedi Order, and the Second Order have all been invited. Nellith Solo is invited for reasons unbeknownst to her, and is determined to discover them. The mysteries surrounding her parents, Tallis, Jaina, and the Knights of Ren begin to add up into a rising storm.
1. Shooting Star

Nellith Solo's heart pounded against her chest as her feet slapped the hard black floors of the Imperial Palace. The alarm blared through the compound. Other pilots, Jedi, and former Knights of Ren rushed through the corridor to the hangar.

She ran into her TIE-fighter, and pulled on her helmet.

"Angel Blue, reporting for liftoff," Nellith said.

"Liftoff authorized, Angel Blue," a radio controller said.

Nellith heard the click of the tether for her TIE being undone. She shifted the joystick and took off into the atmosphere of Uphatu. She joined the TIE piloted by her mentor, Jaina Solo.

"There you are, Angel Blue," Jaina said.

"Sorry, Sticks," Nellith said. "Had to grab my jumpsuit."

"Well, we've got company," Jaina said. "The copycats are here."

Indeed, Nellith could see the sleek black starfighters coming over the horizon, descending into the planet's atmosphere.

"What do we do?" Nellith asked.

"Wait for my signal," Jaina said. "We've gotta do this right— or else the Second Order will wipe us flat."

"Got it, Sticks," Nellith said. "I'll wait."

The line went silent, except for the occasional other pilots checking in and reporting. More shiny ships of the enemy lined up into an ominous formation looming over the Imperial Palace.

"Get into formation," Jaina ordered.

Nellith took her place towards the back of the V-shape. Despite her abilities as a pilot, she had been chosen for this because of her status as the princess of the First Order and her necessity to both the First Order and the New Jedi Order. There was also something to be said of the protective nature of her parents.

Indeed, the Supreme Leader and his Empress had been dismayed to allow Nellith into the First Order fleet even now, as their homeworld was threatened.

Only two short weeks had passed since the incident on Yavin IV in which Andromeda Hux had become host to an ancient Force entity and Nellith had tapped into the dangers of the dark side of the Force.

She knew that most likely that had scared them, and they were afraid to let her fight again. But Nellith wanted a shot at redemption, so she couldn't blow this one.

"TIEs on approach," Jaina announced.

"Continue forward, Sticks," Ben ordered.

"Alright team, we're doing the Porg formation!" Jaina announced. "Get ready for some company!"

"Aye, Sticks!" Nellith called. Her thumbs hovered over the trigger for the guns. She was ready to prove her worth in a real air battle.

The formation of Second Order ships surged forward, barraging the fleet with blaster bolts. Nellith quickly dodged a bolt and started on the path of surrounding the Second Order fleet.

She already had lost sight of Jaina, who was in the thick of things. She quickly looked away and immediately spotted a ship trying to break out of the formation to go after her. Without hesitation or use of her targeting computer, Nellith fired on the Second Order ship, shooting it down in one go.

"Yes!" she hissed to herself. She continued on the flank, just trying to get escapees. But then a fear overtook her— what if Andromeda was among the fighters?

She extended her senses out— which was immediately a mistake.

Pain and fire, from comrade and enemy alike burned, and Nellith felt it as if it were her own pain. She tried to withdraw, but she'd already engaged too much. She could feel everything now— and with the heightened energy, the Force was living and drawing her in even as she tried to close herself off.

"Silver Squadron, fall back!"

The words from her father washed over her like a tidal wave, forcing her out of her hyperconnection. Nellith looked to the battle. They appeared to be winning— why would they retreat?

"Angel Blue, fall back!" Jaina shouted.

"Copy that," Nellith said, and she turned around the TIE fighter, incredibly confused. She watched as the Second Order ships suddenly turned, leaving the atmosphere, as if they had received the same instructions.

Within a few seconds, they all docked in the hangar. Nellith leapt out of her TIE, and followed all the other pilots to the center of the room, where a large holo transmission of her father was being broadcast to the entire First Order.

"I understand you must all be confused as to why I asked for a retreat," Ben said. "But I have received a transmission from the King of Artorias, who has extended an invitation to the First Order, the New Jedi Order, the Second Order, and the New Republic for a peace conference— which I have just received word all parties have accepted and agreed to."

Whispers filled the hangar. Nellith tilted her head in confusion but said nothing.

"I know this is unconventional," Ben said. "But if the Second Order can be reasoned with, then we might be able to end the cycle of war in this galaxy. This could be a new era of peace in the galaxy, unlike before."

Ben's eyes fell on Nellith's. "Certain individuals will receive transmissions requesting their presence in the generals' room. These individuals will be a part of the diplomatic envoy to Artorias to negotiate during the peace conference. Report to your stations at once. While we may have a chance at peace, that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. May the Force be with us."

Ben's image fizzled, and Nellith immediately heard a beep from her commlink. Knowing it was from her father, she started towards the generals' room, following her aunt there.

* * *

The generals' room was not as filled with tech as it had three weeks prior, since several of the old generals had betrayed the Supreme Leader. Within the room, Nellith saw some familiar faces. There were of course her parents, Ben and Rey Solo, General Mitaka, her aunt Jaina, Rowley Dukane, a former Knight of Ren, Kiernan Solsaur, and Tallis Shan.

"Glad to see you all have a sense of urgency," Ben said. "Tomorrow morning, we will be leaving for the conference."

There was a pause in the room.

"I know it's short notice," Ben said. "But we could bring peace to the galaxy, for all factions. It is something my mother would have wanted."

The room grew silent at the thought of the beloved Princess Leia. Nellith in particular thought of the apparition she had met in the ice caves located on the planet of Uphatu.

"You were all chosen for a reason," Rey said. "Kiernan, Rowley, Jaina, you are my most trusted Jedi Knights and will be able to protect any other diplomats should the negotiations become aggressive."

Jaina nodded with all the regality of Princess Leia's daughter, Kiernan preened, and Rowley appeared quite shocked.

"I think the other choices are rather obvious," Ben said. "General Mitaka, you are my only trusted general at this point in time. Tallis, as the wanted Emperor for the Second Order, your opinion might actually mean something at this conference. As for you, Nellith—Well, that will be revealed."

Nellith deflated within at the secret obviously in front of her. Yet, for once in her life, she kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, Father," Nellith said.

She didn't see the hurt in Ben's eyes at the more formal name.


	2. The Stardust

The sun had not even risen above the forest the next morning when Nellith awoke to the transmission.

 _The Supreme Leader and his Empress request your presence at the breakfast nook._

Nellith checked the time stamp and realized she had ten minutes to get down there. She scrambled out of bed, and got dressed as quickly as she dared. She decided to just braid her hair back, rather than trying any elaborate hairstyles.

 _Besides, I bet Mum'll do my hair again during the trip,_ Nellith thought. She missed doing that with her mother. She grabbed her lightsaber and her pistol, and started walking down to the breakfast nook.

Vaguely she wondered if the other members of the envoy would be there, or if there would be just the Imperial Royal Family.

 _I guess I'll find out._

Nellith nearly strolled past it— she'd forgotten how it was nestled into the castle walls.

Once she had found it, she saw that it was just Ben and Rey there. No one else, not even Jaina was in the room.

"Am I in trouble?" Nellith asked as she sat down.

"No," Ben said quickly, exchanging a glance with Rey.

"Not at all," Rey assure her.

Nellith still felt uneasy, and looked down at her breakfast.

"It's time we talked about Tallis," Rey said.

"What about him?" The question came out more defensively than Nellith intended.

Ben and Rey exchanged another, more uneasy look.

"We don't want you to be worried just yet," Rey said. "But we've been having some visions for a very long time."

It was then that Nellith knew.

"It's a vision where he's standing beside me, and I'm on a throne, and he's wearing a spiked crown dripping with blood," Nellith said. "I have sketches of that vision."

"That's part of what we've seen," Ben said. "We've seen these visions since before you were born."

"So did Tallis's mother," Nellith said aloud, mostly to herself.

"What?"

Nellith snapped out of her own world, realizing her parents had heard that.

"How do you know this?" Ben asked.

"I mentioned the visions a few weeks ago," Nellith confessed. "I think he knows more than he lets on, and I told him that. He said once he sorted out his thoughts, he'd tell me the truth."

"Interesting," was all that Ben said.

"We're going to try and save him from that fate, we're trying as hard as we can," Rey said. "He hasn't made his choice yet. But be careful. If he goes down the dark path, it will involve you."

"I know," Nellith said. "I've known that ever since I started having the dreams."

Ben and Rey exchanged a look for the third time.

"Good, good," Ben said.

"We should probably eat quick," Rey said. "We've got to get on the _Stardust_ relatively fast."

"I feel like I've seen that name in Imperial Archives," Nellith said.

"It was the codename for the Death Star," Ben said.

"And for a Rebellion hero named Jyn Erso," Rey added.

"Wizard," Nellith said.

* * *

In the hangar, the other members of the envoy were waiting in front of the _Stardust_. A sleek command shuttle with multiple areas within, it looked comfortable and like something Nellith could spend months in.

"Let's board as quickly as possible," Ben ordered.

The envoy pulled their luggage and other items onboard the _Stardust_ , and Jaina, Rey, and Ben took to the control panel in the front cockpit. Nellith chose a seat next to Tallis, and she noticed that Kieranan and Rowley had picked seats as far away from each other as they could possibly manage.

"Excited?" Nellith asked.

"Yeah," Tallis said.

She couldn't help but notice that no new streaks of silver and white had appeared in his dark hair since the events of Yavin IV.

"I've only been to Artorias once, but it was beautiful," Nellith said.

"I've heard that about Artorias," Tallis said.

"Hopefully we'll be able to come to some resolutions," Nellith said.

"But why would the Second Order agree to anything like this?" Tallis asked.

"Maybe they think they'll get what they want with the conference," Nellith said. "Or some semblance of it, anyway."

Tallis ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not the most optimistic about Andromeda Hux right now."

"You have every reason to be," Nellith said. "But it's a chance, so we need to spend it."

"Until every chance is spent," Tallis agreed.

Somehow, Nellith's hand initially found Tallis's.

"We're not handing you over to the Second Order," Nellith said. "Not unless that's what you want."

"Thanks," he said. Still, Nellith saw the worry there.

The _Stardust_ then made its leap into hyperspace, on track to the peace conference.


	3. The Rainbow Palace

Only a standard day had passed before the _Stardust_ leapt out of lightspeed, and into the orbit of Artorias.

Nellith turned to look out of the portview. The planet looked just as beautiful as it had when she had come with Kyp Durron to find Maz Kanata. But they were going to land on a different part of the planet now.

As the _Stardust_ descended into the atmosphere of the planet, Nellith saw it. It was a diamond palace, which caught the sun and shot rainbows all around the palace and the large landing strip, where several diplomats and senators and reporters were landing.

Nellith recognized other Jedi escorting members of the New Republic and envoys from other planets under the First Order in the Uphatu system inside the Rainbow Palace. It was the largest gathering of people she had ever seen.

Knowing what she did about her mother and great-grandmother, she wondered if Padmé Amidala and Leia Organa would be happy to see this peace conference. Or would they say that the Second Order couldn't be reasoned with?

As Artorian technicians started helping refuel and hook up the Stardust, the envoy disembarked and began walking towards the palace.

Nellith looked up to the crystal blue cloudless sky, and at the meadows surrounding the palace. She only hoped that maybe she could get away from the peace conference to see some more of the planet's beautiful forests.

On the front steps of the palace, greeting the guests as they strode in, stood a girl about Nellith and Tallis's age. Dressed in a simple blue-green dress, it was her posture and the spunky gleam in her eye that tipped Nellith off. This girl was an Artorian royal.

"Hello," the girl said. "Welcome to the Rainbow Palace and the Peace Conference. This must be the Imperial envoy."

The girl then curtsied to Rey and Ben.

"Supreme Leader Solo, Empress Rey," the girl began, "we are pleased to greet you."

"Thank you," Rey said with her warm smile.

"Rooms for First Order envoys can be found on the right side of the right hall," the girl said. "I can only hope that you will enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Nellith said with a smile.

The girl smiled back and then looked ahead to greet the next guests. Nellith and Tallis followed the rest of the envoy into the Rainbow Palace.

The crystal towers loomed over them, with several skylights to let the light in and allow the colors to bounce around, illuminating all visitors in a spray of rainbow light. Nellith followed her parents down the hallway, amazed at the tall crystal hallways all around her. In the residency areas, such as the one they were entering, the crystal became more frosted and opaque to grant privacy, but still gave rainbows everywhere. Outside each door was a golden plaque stating the names of the occupants in Aubresh.

Nellith quickly found hers, and opened the door to her new room. Lush, and colorful, it wasn't like anything she had seen before. She raced out onto the balcony, and gazed out at the meadow of flowers and oddly reflective lake. It looked like a mirror out there, and it surprised Nellith that she couldn't see any ivies or lilies out there, like she did when she was exploring the ponds and rivers on Aquilae.

It was eerie, almost. As if the pond were hiding something beneath its reflective surface.

Nellith looked to her right just as Tallis walked out from his room onto his balcony. If Nellith stretched her hand out, as far as it could go, she could easily touch him. The proximity, despite the severe gap, excited Nellith in ways she could not describe.

"Like the rooms?" Nellith asked.

"I don't know," Tallis said, looking genuinely thoughtful. "I've really gotten used to Uphatu, you know."

"I get what you mean," Nellith said. She looked out to the forest beyond the meadow. "This whole planet reminds me of home."

"Not Uphatu, then," Tallis said.

"Aquilae," Nellith said. "I miss being out in the ponds and streams. I wish you could've seen them."

"Must've been beautiful." Tallis was looking straight at her, but her gaze was away.

"It was," Nellith said. "The prettiest place, however, was Anch-To."

"Because of your family," Tallis realized.

"It was the only place I got to see us all together," Nellith said, smiling at the fond memories. "I could feel all that love between them, and what they felt for me, so strong that I couldn't help but return it."

Tallis seemed to stiffen. She looked to him quickly.

"Sorry if it reminds you of your family," Nellith said.

The corner of his mouth flicked up in a smile, but his lilac-gray eyes didn't match.

"They don't matter now, and they never have," he said. "My mother's the only one who wasn't suddenly interested in me because I've got the ancestral Force powers."

Nellith nodded, not sure what to say next.

"We'd better get ready," Tallis said. "We've got a banquet to attend."

Before Nellith could reply, he was gone.


	4. Princess Miri

Nellith entered the banquet hall, astounded by the beauty of the Rainbow Palace once more. She felt plain, even, in the simple dark blue gown she wore now, with a matching vest and elegant fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Previously she had thought the simplicity to be stunning and minimalistic.

Seeing now the intricate and colorful clothes of the Artorian nobles, it was easy to see why Artorias was famous for their arts, not just the landscape.

Despite her perceived plainness, Nellith entered the fray, searching for her parents or Tallis among the crowd. After nudging past a few people, Nellith saw two familiar faces who she hadn't seen in a while.

A girl with two dark blonde ponytails shooting out of a lilac headdress in a gauzy off-shoulder gown with a bubble shape turned, her rosy face erupting into a grin.

"Amilyn?" Nellith's voice was tentative.

"Nellith!" Amilyn Dameron embraced Nellith, nearly strangling her. "I've missed you!"

"Missed—you—too—"

Amilyn quickly let go, as Sam Tico, dressed in a shimmering golden cloak-like shirt and black pants joined Amilyn's side.

"Don't kill her," Sam said, smiling. He stuck out his hand. "How are you, Nellith?"

"Good," Nellith said, accepting it. "How have you been?"

"I've been helping Wedge train up more pilots and fix up the X-wings at the Academy," Sam said. "Mom and Dad won't let me do much more than that. They want me on the home front only."

"Because you aren't seventeen yet," Amilyn said chidingly. "We all still have three more years. Then we can join the war."

"Well, not you," Sam said, nodding toward Nellith. "I've heard some stories from the pilots, that you and Tallis Shan are a little more active in the war."

Thinking of Yavin, Nellith reluctantly nodded. "I wish we weren't."

"But you're doing something," Sam pointed out.

"So are you," Nellith said evenly. "We need mechanics and trainers."

"And we helped start this war," Amilyn reminded him. She looked back to Nellith. "But hopefully, it will be all over soon. So let's talk about something else. Whatever happened to Tallis? I heard he was coming because he was the direct heir to the Emperor of the original Empire."

"He should be somewhere," Nellith said, standing on tiptoe to look around. She spotted him nearly immediately.

Near the center blue crystal spire in the room, he stood next to the girl from earlier, was dressed differently— in the gorgeous sweeping robes of an Artorian noble. It only confirmed her earlier suspicion. Then she saw the diadem.

 _Oh_.

Amilyn and Sam turned to see what Nellith was looking at.

"Oh, we haven't introduced you to the princess, yet!" Amilyn cried. "I met her at my school for young leaders, she's wonderful!"

Without any trace of shame and all abandon, Amilyn grabbed Nellith's wrist and dragged her into the crowd, seamlessly weaving past all the important people.

She approached, and the princess turned away from Tallis, smiling at Amilyn. There was mischief in that smile, a twinkle of the unrestrained wild that Nellith knew in all too many planets. Her red hair had been woven in with the diamond diadem, making it press securely into the princess's forehead.

"Amilyn Dameron and Sam Tico, stunning as ever," the princess said in a deep drawl. "Have you met Tallis Shan? He's the young Emperor the Second Order demands."

Nellith could feel the rain in Tallis's force-signature, any second about to turn to storm. She could feel the gusts of anxiety swooping in, making the gentle rain she liked the best in him turn to tempest.

"He's a friend," Amilyn said, with a warm smile. "Miri, have I ever introduced you to Nellith?"

The princess blinked, finally realizing Nellith was there. "Not Nellith Solo?"

"That's me," Nellith said with a quick, clumsy curtsy.

The princess gave a steadying hand, covered in diamond trinkets. "Careful there. I'm Miri. Also known as Princess Miranda Galfridian."

"It's nice to meet you," Nellith said, shaking the princess's hand. "I'm a friend of Tallis's."

"Oh really?" Miri looked coy as she glanced from Nellith to Tallis, then back again. "Why not? The Supreme Leader and the Emperor's bloodlines."

Tallis shifted uneasily again.

"We put a lot of stock in bloodlines," Miri said, finally sensing his unease. "We believe that it's the past that makes one special."

"Oh," Nellith said, thinking of her mother. "I've found that anyone can be special. Depends on what they do."

"Rey Solo is an anomaly," Miri said stiffly. "But you'd know the importance of mighty Skywalker blood, wouldn't you?"

Nellith could see a challenge in the princess's amber eyes. "I am not my father."

"So quick to disown," Miri said, shaking her head. "I heard that the two of you were close."

"I am not my mother, either," Nellith said quickly.

"Then who are you?" Miri said it as if she was being clever.

"I'm Nellith."

Behind Miri, she could see Tallis smirk ever so slightly. Then she swayed a little, leaning against Amilyn. She turned to see Andromeda Hux enter the room with her delegation.

With Abeloth and Snoke within her, Andromeda's Force signature was now the wild, untamed night, overwhelming with uncertainty and chaos, and so dangerous it felt like a knife cutting slits in Nellith's throat.

Then she felt the rain of Tallis, turned a hurricane. She looked to him— but he wasn't looking at Andromeda. When Nellith followed Tallis's line of sight, she realized that he was staring at the man beside her. About Rey's age, with a scruffy beard and light eyes, was a man with facial features and a build that were undeniably familiar.

Tallis clenched his fists, but his face wasn't angry. He looked like a little boy, betrayed and lost.

"Dad?"


	5. The Banquet

Galen Palpatine stepped down into the main dining chamber, and guided by the Force, all the nobles parted for him. No one else seemed aware of him, but Nellith and Tallis.

"Run," Nellith said, gently placing her hand on his arm to push him into action.

Tallis whirled around and started running through nobles, weaving his way seamlessly. Nellith hiked up her skirts and followed him into the nearest balcony. Outside, several small hovercrafts were floating over the meadow. The sun had turned the sky red.

"Can we take a ride?" Nellith shouted out to one that drifted close to the balcony.

The pilot hovered a few inches away from the edge of the balcony. Nellith glanced over her shoulder at the crystal banquet room. Galen Palpatine was continuing his calm, predatory pursuit across the room.

Nellith took Tallis's hand, and the two of them leapt into the airship. They landed right next to the pilot, who gently drifted off into the sky. It was only in a few heartbeats after that the cogs in Nellith's mind.

"I thought your father was dead," she said.

"I did, too," Tallis said bitterly, glaring back at the balcony as Galen Palpatine entered, looking dismayed at the airships. The sky still had yet to make the final stages of its arc across the sky, and so the airships hadn't yet launched their fireworks.

"What happened?" Nellith asked.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Tallis pointed out. "Mother is still dead."

"You have one of your parents still," Nellith said.

"His was a Special Hand to Snoke, and now he's allied with Andromeda Hux," Tallis said. "I don't think he's a good man in any sense of the word."

"There was a time when I would've said the same about my father," Nellith said softly.

Tallis and Nellith exchanged a glance.

"But your father is also Ben Solo, the hero," Tallis said. His voice turned bitter as he looked down to the meadow. "Galen has never been anything good."

Nellith decided not to say anything. Then she felt a pull from the Force—like magnetic attraction. She turned to see that Galen had his hand reaching out, and she realized he was pulling the airship. The pilot looked dismayed.

"I'm not doing that," he said to Tallis.

"We can push back," Nellith said, exchanging a look with Tallis. He nodded, and they thrust out their palms, using the Force to push the skiff off of the balcony. Yet the skiff simply stopped moving altogether. It vibrated with energy, from the push and pull of the Force-users. The vibrations only grew and grew, knocking the pilot to the floor of the skiff.

"Let go!" Galen shouted. "I don't mean you any harm, Tallis!"

"Kriff off!" Tallis shouted back.

Galen pursed his lips as if he'd tasted a sour fruit on the banquet table. "Cursing is not going to solve this!"

"Neither is forcing me to talk to you!" Tallis shouted back.

Nellith tried to push off further, tapping into what she had— but she was tiring out quick, and was afraid of what would happen if she put more into it.

"Stop being such a child!" Galen shouted back, looking legitimately angry.

Then, all too quickly, she felt her power slip away from her, and she dropped to her knees. Tallis's resistance was only slowing the pull Galen exerted on the ship. They were going in, like it or not. As Nellith scrambled to her feet, catching her breath, she realized the skiff was not vibrating anymore.

She walked over to help the pilot to his feet. He smiled gratefully, and resumed his stance behind the joystick.

"Let's go to the balcony," the pilot said.

Tallis turned to the pilot, angry, but Nellith intercepted him.

"We can lose him in the banquet hall," she whispered. "Just follow my lead."

The skiff drifted to the balcony, and Nellith leapt over the side, tripped, and fell on the balcony floor. She scrambled to her feet, just as Tallis reluctantly stepped down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That took more effort than I would've liked," Galen admitted. "But now that you're here—"

"What, you thought I was going to be overjoyed that you were still alive?" Tallis asked. "That means you left Mom. You left us."

"I don't think you understand that Mara left," Galen said. "Not me."

"She left the First Order, she left a life of evil," Tallis said, his voice as cold as Uphatu's ice caves. "She didn't leave her husband and son to die on some poor planet like Corellia."

"So that's where she went," Galen murmured. "She knew it would be harder to find her, with all those lives on the planet."

Tallis stiffened. The tightening of his jaw revealed to Nellith that he hadn't wanted to reveal even that much to his father.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Galen's aquamarine eyes flicked to Nellith. "She needs to leave."

His tone was almost apologetic.

"She stays," Tallis said.

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Nellith asked gently.

"Sorry," Tallis said quickly.

"This isn't what some future empress needs to hear," Galen said. "This is only for my son."

"I'm not going alone with you anywhere." Tallis reached his hand to the lightsaber on his belt.

"Whoa," Nellith said, stepping between the two. "This is a diplomatic mission, Tallis. We are not getting violent now."

He just stood there, giving Galen the most piercing glare Nellith had ever seen. Galen was more of a calm, cold anger, and it was like the meeting of fire and ice.

"Tallis, why don't you go find Mum and Dad?" Nellith asked. "Don't we have spots reserved at one of the tables?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Tallis spat. He didn't even look at her.

"I can handle myself," Nellith said, a knowing smile on her face. "Go. It's okay."

Tallis's hand finally strayed from the hilt of his lightsaber and he stalked inside. Galen turned to watch his son leave, before turning back to Nellith.

"So this is the newest Skywalker?" His tone conveyed his through lack of an impression.

"Afraid so," Nellith said with false cheer. "My name is Nellith. Tallis said you were Galen Palpatine?"

"That's true," Galen said. "Where did you find him?"

"On Corellia, four— nearly five months ago," Nellith said. "Next week will be my birthday, then it will be exactly five months."

"That's nice," Galen said, sounding like a protocol droid with programmed responses to small talk. "Where in Corellia?"

"The slums," Nellith said vaguely. "Mara— was that his mother's name?"

"Yes," Galen said. His aquamarine eyes were far away now. "Mara."

"She died about six years ago," Nellith said. "Tallis has been on his own for a long time."

Galen's head perked up, his expression dismayed. "Not on Corellia?"

Nellith blinked, saying nothing.

"I need to go," Galen said before walking off.

Nellith decided to re-enter the fray, and found Tallis sitting at the table reserved for the Imperial delegation, looking rather uncomfortable as he fiddled with his name plate. Nellith found her seat between him and Rey, and sat down.

"Oh, there you are," Rey said, relieved. "I don't want you running off like that. Not with Snoke nearby. Or Abeloth, or Andromeda— whatever it's calling itself."

Nellith nodded. "I was entertaining Tallis's father."

Ben and Rey's heads swiveled to Nellith and Tallis, and then they exchanged a glance, doing one of their wordless communications.

All drama, however, was interrupted by an older man who appeared to be related to Princess Miri rose to his feet. The banquet hall went dead silent as he opened his mouth to speak.

"If I would have the attention of all of the delegates?" the man asked. "I am King Ambrose, and I have invited you all here for hope of resolving the conflicts that have arisen between the New Republic, First Order, and the Second Order. Tomorrow, I hope to see you all in the conference room, ready to make amends with one another. Eat, and be merry!"

On his command, several pretty servants came out carrying delicious-looking food. They set the plates in front of guests, and several delegates from the Senate and the Second Order as well as lesser delegates of the First Order began to eat.


	6. Crystal Sun

The sun shot through the crystal, illuminating the entire Rainbow Palace. Nellith scrambled to her feet and leapt into the fresher. In a frenzy of getting ready, Nellith managed to get her dark blonde hair into two buns reminiscent of her grandmother and into the dress shirt and pants she'd decided she would wear for the majority of the trip. She wanted to at least be comfortable if she was going to be stuck in the diplomatic conference hall.

She grabbed her lightsaber, putting it on her belt and hiding her grandfather's DL-44 under her blouse and tucked into the waistband of her pants. That way, if they insisted on taking her lightsaber, she would at least have some way to protect herself.

She stepped out into the hall at the same time as Tallis and her parents.

Tallis stayed surprisingly close to Rey and Ben as they waited for General Mitaka, Jaina, Kiernan, and Rowley. Rey and Ben weren't paying him any mind, instead touching foreheads and holding hands.

Nellith smiled. Seeing her mother so happy, and so in love with her father was truly touching. They had been kept apart so long, that now that they were together, they never seemed to be apart.

Nellith looked to Tallis and wondered if she would ever feel that close to someone.

"Is everything alright?"

Nellith turned to see Princess Miri, amber eyes bright and red hair in a sort of braided crown peering at her with an interest she didn't quite understand. The princess was missing her diamonds now, but was at least dressed pretty in a shimmering golden gown reminiscent of Padmé Amidala.

"We're fine, thank you," Nellith said.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot last night," Miri said. "I keep forgetting the rest of the galaxy doesn't really share our beliefs about bloodlines and destiny. I have heard you are something special, though."

"Um, thank you," Nellith said. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rude—"

"No, no, I get it, you thought I was insulting your mother," Miri said, her hands out in a placating gesture. "Don't worry about it. We want you to feel welcome here. I suppose I didn't really do that. I want to make it up to you, though."

"You don't have to do that," Nellith said quickly. "It's okay, I forgive you and everything—"

"Come on," Miri said, taking Nellith's hand. "Come on."

Before Nellith could protest or say anything, she was tugged along like the little x-wing pilot doll or stuffed tauntaun she had carried around in the meadows and streams of Aquilae.

Miri tugged Nellith along through the Rainbow Palace and out into the surrounding meadows. Miri kicked off her shoes as they left the path and started into the meadows, as the grasses and flowers climbed up to their waists.

Something about this breathless urgency appealed to Nellith, being strung along into the beautiful world of Aquilae. Nellith didn't even know if she'd ever told Miri that she wanted to see more of Artorias, or if Miri had just assumed.

The puffy clouds drifted by in beautiful shapes as the two girls continued to the edge of the meadows. Miri started scrambling up the rock covered hills, and had to let go of Nellith's hand. Nellith still continued to follow her, entranced by this princess.

Miri continued into the woods. Nellith observed all the interesting plants and vines crawling up the trees and looking up into the canopy. Dappled light touched the warm ground, and Nellith could hear the trickling of water. There was a stream or even a pond somewhere. She perked her head up, trying to listen for it.

Miri looked back and beamed, her grin as brilliant as the dawn that had illuminated the entire palace.

"I think you'll like it here," she said. "Come on, we're almost there."

The princess picked up her skirts and started sprinting through a bush covered in flowers that had the same glowy look of pearls, and Nellith followed.

In a pond guarded with three spindly trees, Nellith could see over the hill to the Rainbow Palace, but could still stay private, too far to be seen by anyone from the palace. She looked to Miri, who was watching her the way she was watching the view.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Miri asked, her tone knowing. "Most people don't see this part of Artorias. It belongs to the royal family, and us alone."

"It is nice," Nellith said. She looked down to the water. Water had always reminded her of her family. Her father was like a tidal wave, and her mother was like a river running over stones, merry and fast-paced, but still one with everything.

Everyone important to her, it seemed, felt like water in the Force.

The water was home.

Miri pulled off the top layer of her dress, revealing a thin white under-layer beneath. She smiled devilishly, then leapt in. Nellith watched as strands of Miri's red-gold hair pulled out of her elaborate braids and her white thin skirt billowed out in the cool blue-green waters.

Nellith quickly pulled off her boots and yanked out her lightsaber and gun before leaping in after Miri. She sunk down, her feet touching the small colorful stones at the bottom, wisps of her hair escaping her two buns at the nape of her neck. She kicked off the bottom and burst through the surface.

Miri grinned as she tread water. "You like swimming, then?"

"I love it," Nellith said. "I used to find all these ponds and streams in Aquilae. And when I was on the beach of Anch-To, I remember my father— he taught me how to swim. I remember the waves at sundown, and how the world was all gold except for that dark water— it seemed like the end of everything, to tell you the truth, swimming out into those waves. But I knew Dad would always be there. Dad would make sure I stayed afloat."

"Did you know the truth about your father?" Miri asked as she gripped a rock ledge.

"Not then," Nellith said. "I was two. Of course not."

"When did you find out?" Miri said.

"Mum never said much about Kylo Ren," Nellith said. "I knew who he was and what he did from the other Jedi— especially Kiernan. I think Kiernan always feared I would turn out to be like Kylo Ren or Darth Vader. He guessed Darth Vader was related to me. He just didn't get it right how. As for when I found out my father did all that. . . I didn't know till about five months ago."

"I can't imagine it," Miri murmured. "Didn't he try to kill your mother?"

"No," Nellith said. "There was a time when she wanted to— but all she did was give him his scar. After that, she couldn't stand to hurt him."

"I would've thought—"

"They've never been what they seemed on the surface," Nellith said quickly. "It's always been deeper with those two."

Miri nodded, as if she understood— but she didn't. Nellith could sense that. It was just simply too confusing for her.

Then she heard footsteps.

"Get down," she ordered Miri.

Miri tilted her head inquisitively, like a child, and still ducked under the surface as Nellith tried to climb out making as little noise as possible. She grabbed her blaster and undid the safety before taking aim.

The bushes rustled for a second before out stepped Tallis, looking afraid. He stepped into the clearing and pulled out his lightsaber before it processed. He turned off his lightsaber and Nellith lowered her gun.

Miri popped up to the surface and smiled. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you okay?" Tallis asked, looking to Nellith.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"It's just— you didn't look like you were going with her willingly," Tallis said, looking uneasy.

"It's alright," Nellith assured him as she got to her feet. "You're sweet, to be worried, though."

"Your parents wanted me to find you," Tallis added. "You both need to be in the convention hall."

"Oh," Nellith said, looking down at her wet clothes.

"I actually learned a trick for this, on Corellia," Tallis said. "I was doing my own laundry then."

"Really?" Nellith looked down to Miri and offered her a hand up. Miri accepted, and Nellith pulled her up. "Why doesn't that surprise me? You're so resourceful."

His cheeks tinged red. "Just hold still."

He reached out his hand, and Nellith and Miri both suddenly felt as if they'd been sitting in the sun for too long.

"That should do it," Tallis said. "Now come on— we better get going, before the close the doors to the conference hall."


	7. How Liberty Dies

None of the Jedi or palace guards stationed inside and out of the room seemed to care about the three of them walking in late. Nellith released upon looking for nameplates that all of the kids were in the same place. Her, Tallis, Miri, Amilyn, and Sam were the youngest delegates, and they were all next to each other.

 _Why would they organize it that way?_ Nellith wondered as she looked at how the other delegates were set up.

The rest of the First Order delegates sat at one of the four long tables, the Imperial Royal family sitting right in the center. Adjacent to them was the New Republic's table, and directly across was the Second Order. The table Nellith and the other underage delegates sat at was also shared with the Artorian Royal Family, who appeared to be the ones who would run the conference.

King Ambrose rose as Tallis and Miri sat down. He surveyed the room with a gaze before he spoke.

"I think we can say that we are all here today for the galaxy's last hope," Ambrose said. "We have seen three wars already. The Republic versus the Separatists. The Empire versus the Rebel Alliance. The First Order versus the Resistance. There were heroes on both sides of these wars, and it is clear that the story is repeating itself. Some would ascribe noble causes to these wars— but there is nothing noble about the taking of so many lives."

Nellith could feel both her mother and her father's anger flare up, like a river beginning to overflow and a wave towering too high over he beach. She couldn't help but be confused as to why.

"We will give everyone time for opening statements and initial demands," King Ambrose said. "Then we will begin negotiations. Let's start with the New Republic."

King Ambrose then gestured towards Chancellor Connix. "My dear chancellor, if you will?"

"Yes," Connix murmured as she stood. Watching her, Nellith realized that her height did not match the energy Connix wielded. Kaydel Ko Connix, despite her lack of said stature, had an imposing presence, within and outside of the Force. She had clearly learned plenty from Princess Leia.

"I, Chancellor Connix, only wish for peace," she began. "But it must be peace on moral terms. The reason we went to war in the first place is because the Second Order, when it was still acting as a part of the First Order, broke several terms of the Treaty of Hoth. I will list them to you. The Bogan Squadron was sent out five months ago to attempt an assassination of Nellith Solo and attacked in Republic territory, such as Tatooine and the Calrissian Belt. The Bogan Squadron has also occupied Corellia for many years and has corrupted the local government. They employ torture tactics and are traitors to the First Order. The final offense may be forgiven if the Second Order renounces their attacks, assassination attempts, and their occupation of all planets other than one we shall designate."

"Thank you," King Ambrose said. "Andromeda Hux, if you will?"

Hux arose from the center of the Second Order table, her father looking at her with absolute pride.

"We have only one demand," Hux said. "We will cease the war if given Tallis Shan so he may rule as our rightful emperor."

Tallis stiffened next to Nellith. She glanced at him— his face was blank and stoic, except for his eyes, which revealed the true panic. He wanted to run right then and there— but she didn't know what had stopped him. She placed a hand over his, and his muscles seemed to loosen up.

"We won't let them take you," Nellith mouthed to him. He nodded, shaking a little.

"Very simple, then," King Ambrose said, looking cheerful. "Supreme Leader— is it Ben Solo or Kylo Ren now?"

Rey and Ben exchanged a glance as Ben rose.

"Ben Solo," Ben announced. "And I have my own statement. I cannot ignore that the Second Order initially existed as a traitorous conspiracy to overthrow me, and to reinstate the Galactic Empire. That isn't what the First Order is about anymore. She has undermined all of that, and it will cost our reputation and our attempt to put things right. She has attempted to murder me and my family several times, and was a willing host to one of the greatest evils the galaxy has known! My demand is that we come up with a new government— throw it all away, the Republic, the Empire, all of it— my demand is that we build something new."

With that, rather awkwardly, Ben sat down.

"That is an interesting speech, Supreme Leader," King Ambrose said. "Perhaps we will have to work on your negotiation skills. You do realize that we are at a peace treaty, right?"

Nellith's cheeks turned red as she prayed that her father would keep it together. . .

Oh, who am I kidding? This is gonna be bad, Nellith thought. Tallis wrapped his hand around hers and gently squeezed it upon sensing her distress. She glanced at him, taking her eyes off of Ben for exactly three seconds.

"You realize that we are dealing with severe violations of treaties and laws here, right?" Ben demanded. "We cannot simply let it all to the side? What would Padmé Amidala say?"

Whispering began to fill the conference hall. Murmurs for and against Ben's proposals, as well as the general gossip about the Skywalkers that followed them everywhere.

"Calm down," King Ambrose said. "Diplomacy needs a diplomatic attitude. Perhaps we should break off for the day—"

Amilyn Dameron rose. "Your Highness, we should not. We need peace in the galaxy. We need to work this out."

King Ambrose shook his head. "Conference dismissed for the rest of the day!"

Grumbles roared through the conference hall. The Second Order members immediately pushed back their chairs and left, looking quite pleased with themselves. All except for Galen. Galen stepped up and walked over to Tallis and Nellith. Tallis gripped Nellith's hand so hard it hurt, and the two rose to their feet hurriedly.

"Just wait, just a moment," Galen begged. "Please, Tallis. All I want is to talk to you, to have a civil conversation. Can you do that?"

"No," Tallis said coldly. "I thought we established that. Leave me alone."

"You're my son," Galen said, a sad gleam in his aquamarine eyes. "I'll always keep trying to talk you again."

This hit Tallis like a blaster bolt to the chest. He froze completely, and seemed to no longer be there.

"We'll talk," Tallis agreed, his voice a murmur. "But I want Nellith there."

Galen looked to Nellith, resigned to her existence.

"Then it is agreed," Galen said.

The three then left the room and the failed day of diplomacy behind.


	8. The Echoing Force

Ben and Rey were silent as they walked to the lounge Kaydel had reserved for all of them. The First Order and the New Republic needed a better plan than what had gone down in the crystal conference chamber. Yet they remained stoic until they entered the room, in which Ben slammed the door shut behind them.

Sitting in various chairs and couches were Chancellor Connix, Poe Dameron, and Finn and Rose Tico. They all looked up when Ben slammed the door.

"That was a disaster," Rey said, not even looking at Ben before sitting down next to Finn.

"You don't say," Poe muttered, rubbing his chin.

Ben stood near the door rather awkwardly. "I'm sorry I screwed it up for us."

"You haven't quite," Kaydel said. "We still have time to fix all of this."

"The conference is going to keep going for as long as it takes," Finn said.

"We've got to get our resolutions passed," Rose said. "There are people counting on us. With Corellia, we know the war is costing thousands of lives already."

"I was trying the same things my mother did," Ben said, starting to pace the room. "She always appealed to feelings, and to her mother."

"But that won't work now," Poe said. "Ambrose— he knows about your temper."

"You are incredibly difficult to work with sometimes," Finn agreed.

Rose and Kaydel nodded.

Ben sighed, exasperated. "We at least all know what the plan is, right?"

"We've been over it so many times, I don't know how we wouldn't," Finn said.

"We're all Leia's protégés," Kaydel said. "We can make this work. She was a great diplomat— surely at least one of us can pull it off."

"I still can't believe we're going through with this," Rose said, shaking her head. "It better work, that's all I'm saying."

"What we're going to make will end all the war," Ben promised, stopping and turning, looking into Rey's eyes specifically. "We let the past die. For real, this time. No Empire, no Republic, no war."

"That's what you've always wanted," Rey said quietly.

"I think Leia wanted it too," Poe added.

They all regarded each other with silence.

"New plan," Finn said, after a moment. "Ben, we know your temper will not help with this. Rey, you're the Empress— you try negotiations."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked, her cheeks flushing pink. "I'm not the one that's a Supreme Leader."

"But you are a leader," Ben said. "You lead the Jedi, and negotiate with them and others. You can do this."

"Besides, we'd rather you than Ben," Finn said.

Ben glared at him, despite the mutual agreement between them.

"So, I will be announcing the First Order's proposal?" Rey asked, standing up.

Everyone nodded in assent.

"I'd better go prepare what I have to say," Rey said. "And someone should tell Jaina, Rowley, Kiernan, and Mitaka of the plan."

"I'll come with you," Ben said quickly.

Rey smiled, although she was playing with her hands nervously. "We'll meet up in the ballroom, and then again in here tomorrow morning, before the conference."

"Agreed," Kaydel said. "We'll stay in here and prep the New Republic's proposal."

Rey nodded before leaving the room. She looked to Ben. "Once we tell your sister and the others, I was thinking that maybe we should return to our room, just for a little bit. Then we could go down to the ballroom, if we want."

"Only if we want," Ben agreed, a Han Solo-ish smirk on his face. "I know you can do this."

"Of course you can," Rey said. "You'd believe I could make the stars shine in the middle of the day."

"With a little practice," Ben said, all trace of joking gone.

Rey grinned and shook her head. "We'd better get to telling those people, and then we can talk more."

"I for one, love our talks," Ben said.

Rey shook her head again. "Such a scoundrel, you."

The two started walking down the halls, searching for the people to inform and to prepare their plans. Diplomacy might have been ruined for one day, but tomorrow they would be prepared.

Tomorrow, the past would die, just like Ben had said all those years before. But now they were united, hand in hand.


	9. Galen Palpatine

Galen, Tallis, and Nellith entered a lounge inside a crystal spire. Nellith touched her fingertip to the blue side of the room that cast rainbow illumination across the room. She could see the blurred colors of the masses below, hurrying about in courtyards and hallways.

She stared at it for a moment, before looking to the father and son. She saw now the Galen in Tallis. He clearly must've had his mother's eyes, with the lilac gray as opposed to his father's aquamarine.

His gray and white streaked hair was from the stress of hosting a small piece of Snoke for weeks, but the original dark brown, nearly jet-black color definitely came from his father. Tallis's nose was more delicate, but the slim, lithe form was also inherited from his father, as was the sharper angles of his face— except for the nearly puffy cheeks in comparison. Those also had to be a trait of his mother's.

"Tallis," Galen said hoarsely. "Thank you, I—"

"What is it you have to say?" Tallis met him straight on in the eyes, but he folded his arms over his chest, wanting to look tough. But instead he looked as if he was trying to hug himself.

"I'm so sorry," Galen said. "I hadn't realized that Mara died when you were so young. I didn't know you were even on the surface of that planet."

"You still left us." It was the last argument that Tallis could cling to, his last stand from when he was nine years old and left all alone in the world.

"No, your mother left me," Galen said, reaching for Tallis's shoulders. "We were both Hands to the Supreme Leader. We served Snoke, not because we wanted to, but because we had to. He was in our minds since before birth, much like he was for the new Supreme Leader. I wasn't ever as strong as Mara or Kylo Ren."

"What are you talking about?" Tallis shifted ever so slightly, his last defense beginning to crumble.

"Mara had an incredibly strong will," Galen said, his eyes faraway. "It was her Shan blood— Bastila herself was a headstrong Jedi. Despite everything that Snoke and the others forced her to be, she was always somewhat defiant. They wanted to start the whole cycle all over again, have you taken from us when you were old enough to stop needing your mother, and then going to a planet we would never know the location of so that you weren't exposed to our more compassionate emotions."

"And you wanted to go along with it," Tallis said, screwing his eyes shut. He turned his face away from what his father could see. Nellith could see his face, and how it hurt him, to hear it. It wasn't a new truth, she sensed. But hearing it aloud made it more than one of his mother's many stories about the darkness in their family.

"I didn't want to, Tallis," Galen said. "I loved you. Your mother did, too. But we had to, or at least that's what I believed. I thought we could never leave Snoke."

"But Mom did," Tallis finished. His expression was no longer tight, but Nellith could feel his grief, threatening to overflow.

"This was mere months before Kylo Ren killed Snoke," Galen said. "She left, and we never saw her again, or you. I was devastated— I thought everything good about the galaxy died that day."

Tallis's shoulders shook, and he stepped hurriedly out of his father's reach, and turned his head to look at him. When he opened his lilac-gray eyes, tears emerged.

"Why did you stay, after Snoke died?" Tallis asked. "Why do you stand with the Second Order now?"

"I stayed because I didn't know who else to be, and you have to understand, Tallis," Galen said, "this goes back to when Sheev Palpatine was Naboo's senator. He made sure many Sith bloodlines came together and ended up loyal servants to him. It was incredibly hard to leave. There were so many checks in place. I don't know how Mara did it, but I wish I'd figured it out. My greatest regret was not going with her."

"And you can't leave now," Nellith realized. "Because Snoke is alive again in Andromeda Hux."

Galen looked on the verge of tears himself as he nodded. He looked to be the most pathetic man in the galaxy, to Nellith Solo. The only one that was sadder was obviously Tallis. He was fully crying now, his shoulders and entire body shaking as he began to sob.

Galen slowly approached his son, before embracing him. Galen ran his hand through his son's white-streaked hair, both males crying.

Nellith gave a sad sort of smile. She was pleased that they had at least reconciled, much like she and her own father had not so long ago. But the sadness was contagious— Nellith felt it as if it were her own.

She tried to extend her own presence in the Force— whatever it was— to Tallis and Galen, but especially Tallis, to embrace them, remind them that there was so much more to the galaxy. Neither was alone, not anymore.

She felt the peak of Tallis's own presence reaching back, a life-giving rain that was gloomy but necessary— and that made it beautiful.

She retreated back gently, watching as father and son cried it all out.


	10. The Last Waltz

In the suite, Nellith found a garment bag with a note attached. In her father's beautiful calligraphy, it read: _I ordered this from Hapes. It was the sort of gown my mother always wanted Jaina to wear. Jaina never liked them much, but I thought you would. With love always, Dad._

Nellith found herself smiling at her father's handwriting. She unzipped the garment bag, curious at to what lay within.

It was a gorgeous scarlet, with gold and orange and amber accents in the beaded design that covered everything. The sleeves were several elaborate straps, and it looked like a web Nellith would have to somehow wear.

Before she could attempt it, however, there was a knock at the door. Nellith turned and opened the door to see Rey standing there in her own beautiful green dress, also in the Hapan style, wearing her hair in her iconic three buns.

"I thought I could maybe help you get in that dress and do your hair," Rey said with a sentimental grin on her face. She paused a moment. "You've grown up so fast."

"Thank you. . . I think," Nellith replied.

Rey shut the door behind her. She helped Nellith unzip and tie and retie and re-zip herself into the dress. Then Nellith sat on the bed as Rey began to braid her hair.

"I've heard you're heading negotiations tomorrow," Nellith said as she looked out the open balcony windows. "Thank the Force you're replacing Dad."

"Yes, I don't know why we thought that was a good idea in the first place," Rey admitted. "Where did you and Tallis head off to?"

"We talked with his father," Nellith said.

"His father?" Rey stopped. "Are you sure?"

"They're definitely related," Nellith said. "He just showed up out of nowhere with the Second Order."

"Were you both safe? Do we need more security for Tallis?" Rey asked.

"No, no," Nellith said quickly. "They're fine. They talked and sorted some things out. I think it should all be fine by now."

"Good," Rey said. She sounded as distant as if she were speaking from under the water. "I remember what it was like, facing my parents."

"Facing them?" Nellith asked.

"Their ghosts in the Force," Rey said. "I summoned them only once. To demand answers. To demand why they left me for Corellian Firewhiskey. . . But you don't need to hear this. The point is that discussions with bad parents. . . They can hurt you."

"I know that," Nellith said, thinking to Tallis and his father. She would never forget the expression on his face. Even if she shut her eyes, she would never stop seeing it.

"Parents screw us all up in one way or another," Rey murmured. "But I'm glad you're helping your friend."

"Me too," Nellith agreed.

"We should have a good time at the ball," Rey said. "Artorian dancing isn't as fun as others, but it's very romantic."

"So Dad likes it, then," Nellith said slyly.

"Your father _is_ very romantic," Rey agreed, and Nellith didn't have to look to know that Rey was blushing and smirking.

Nellith rolled her eyes.

"Hold still," Rey said gently. "I'm almost done."

"Thanks for doing this," Nellith said. "I miss you doing my hair all the time."

"Me too," Rey admitted, sounding forlorn. "Things are different now, aren't they?"

"Very," Nellith agreed.

"And with your birthday in six days. . ." Rey hesitated. "Big things are happening."

"I'd imagine," Nellith said. "Fifteen. I can't believe how much time has already gone by."

"Neither can I," Rey said. She finished tying off some ribbons. "Why don't you go take a look and see the young lady you've become."

Nellith gently hopped off of the bed and looked into one of the prism walls framed like a mirror. She could see that she was already taller than before, and her face was growing some of the angles of her father's. She looked less carelessly cheerful, and more serious and determined. Yet there was conflict there, not resolve, and uncertainty as well.

Rey stood behind her, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You look beautiful, Nellith."

"Thanks, you do too, Mum," Nellith said. She could see so much of herself in her mother, and wished she could look as wise, as serene, and yet bold as her mother did. Her mother was the balance of a river skipping over gently glowing stone— power there, but gentle and life-giving, and always moving.

"Let's get your shoes on, and get moving," Rey said. "We're going to have a ball."

* * *

Quite possibly the ballroom was the prettiest room Nellith had seen yet. Night had already fallen in the Rainbow Palace, activating the small drones that lit up blue and gold and hovered around the dancers, swiftly avoiding the people on the dance floor, which was painted with designs of the galactic mythos of the Force deities.

Princess Miri appeared nearly instantly as Nellith entered the ballroom. If Nellith hadn't known better, she would've assumed that Miri was literally teleporting to be wherever Nellith was.

She wore her diadem woven. In her hair were diamond clips and in her black velvet gown sprinkled with diamonds embedded within the black velvet, looking like the night sky above.

"I see you finally made it," Miri said, that wild grin on her face. She grabbed Nellith by the wrist again before Nellith could say anything. She glanced back to her mother, but she was already lost in the crowd of nobles and delegates.

Miri stopped in front of Amilyn, and Nellith actually fell at the sudden force of stopping. She scrambled to her feet as Amilyn and Miri offered their hands.

"It's a maiden dance," Miri said. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Nellith, Amilyn, and Miri formed a circle with the other young daughters of court nobles and delegates, and a merry tune began to emanate from the muse droids. The circle started moving to the left in a weave-work of crossing steps that mimicked the gallop of a falthier. They briefly let go to flick their wrists and turn around before rejoining the circle.

The adults were in dances where they switched couples up and clapped. The younger gentleman mostly stood to the side of the dancing, proclaiming the dances to be rather stupid, partially because the younger people weren't doing a couples' dance.

Whenever Nellith was on the outside of the circle, she noticed that Tallis was watching her— she never seemed to leave his sight.

In fact, when the music stopped and the circle broke apart, Tallis instantly approached, and Nellith floated towards him, as if in a dream. The only thing ruining it was Miri's glare at Tallis that Nellith could detect in her peripheral vision.

"Next dance is a couples' waltz," Tallis said, his cheeks a little red. Nellith wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the room or perhaps something else. He offered his hand, slightly calloused but familiar. "I figured, since we've done it before, and I'm not much good at it—"

"Of course," Nellith interrupted as she accepted and took his other hand into hers. "I'd love to."

At that second word, Tallis blinked suddenly, as if he couldn't quite believe what was in front of his eyes. "Nice hair, by the way."

"Thanks," Nellith said as she realized it was the same hairstyle she had worn when she first met Tallis, but neater and with hair ribbons. She realized that he recognized it too.

The music began, the notes tender and sweet, yet tentative. Tallis and Nellith began to sway to the music, a simple box step as the light drones hovered away, leaving their corner of the room mostly dark and moonlit.

For once, Nellith didn't step on his toes, and they simply flowed together, nothing uncertain or left to chance. Just them and the Force.

Then the moves became a little more, as Tallis lifted his arm, and Nellith went spinning under it and out until they were their connected arms' lengths apart and the skirt of her silken scarlet dress flared out, looking like fire.

She spun in closer, until his arm curled around her, and their bodies were pressed together. They swayed together for one, two beats before breaking apart to rejoin hands, face to face, spinning around in another box step set. The music built, growing to its crescendo, when he took her by the waist, lifting her into a spin as the drones gathered around them.

The beginning melody was darker now, beginning to trail off as Tallis set her down, and they leaned into a dramatic dip. Breathless, Nellith reached her face to Tallis's face as the notes faded to silence.

"Wow," she said. "You've gotten better at this."

"You too," he agreed, slightly out of breath. The next song began, but they both felt a million parsecs away. He helped pull her back up to a fully upright position, but he froze as they stood there, hands in each other's, faces inches apart, their bodies together. Through the Force, each could feel the other's swirling emotions.

Heart beating fast, Nellith took a chance she never thought she would. It was a simple kiss, short and sweet, leaving Tallis both confused and delighted, his face half-covered in shadow.


	11. Project Suncrusher

The next day of the conference, Nellith woke up late. She nearly missed it, and stumbled in at the last minute, her hair pulled back and unbrushed and her boots in her hands and not on her feet. She sat down next to Tallis, who smiled at her as she slipped her boots on under the table. Miri looked at her reproachfully.

Not understanding her new friend's ire, Nellith looked away. She didn't see, but felt Tallis place his hand on hers and she smiled. But then she quickly sobered as King Ambrose rose to his feet.

"I see that after a night of merriment and celebration, we are ready to begin negotiations," Ambrose said. "I would suggest we start with the First Order's rather weighty claims."

"Yes," Rey agreed as she stood up. "As the Empress and Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, I would like to voice our concerns about a need for a new, united government."

"We recognize Empress Rey Qel-Droma Solo as the First Order's representative," King Ambrose said. "Please, elaborate."

"Ever since the Trade Federation's attack on Naboo during Padmé Amidala's first reign on Naboo, the galaxy has been split," Rey began. "We have had several wars over the past three generations, and the same conflicts are spilling into the fourth. We have to do _something_. And I know what we need to do."

Everyone in the room seemed to be hanging onto Rey's every word. Even Andromeda Hux looked interested.

"We need a united government— we need to bring the First and Second Orders together, and then the New Republic," Rey said. "And we need a leader who can adjust the galaxy to it, a leader who can then pass the torch down to a new unified senate, to a new leader of the senate with the combined power of the chancellor and the supreme leader. We can offer one, one who will be ready in three years that is of the bloodline of two of the greatest leaders the galaxy has ever known— Princess Leia Organa and Padmé Amidala."

Nellith's heart rate picked up as dread built in her stomach.

 _No_.

"Nellith Solo will be trained to be a leader of their caliber," Rey vowed. "And she will help re-establish the galaxy into something new."

The room exploded into whispers as Rey sat down. King Ambrose banged his scepter against the table.

"Quiet!" King Ambrose ordered. "We can do this civilly, can we not?"

Andromeda Hux rose, her eyes as red as her hair, and the room went silent and both Tallis and Nellith froze.

"This is the sort of nepotism that runs rampant in the First Order and the New Jedi Order now that the Solo dynasty is in charge!" Andromeda shouted, jabbing her finger at the First Order side. "You will not recognize true Emperor, and it is an offense to the entire galaxy that you keep him brainwashed and aligned to you and instead promote your own spawn—"

"Andromeda, if you would please," King Ambrose begged. Nellith looked into the crowd, and to her surprise saw Kiernan Solsaur nodding.

"Furthermore, I will not cooperate with the New Republic, not any longer," Andromeda continued. "New evidence has come to light that they truly have aligned themselves with the First Order's immoral code they now keep!"

Kaydel's face turned white, and with trembling hands she pushed off of the table to get to her feet. She wobbled slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Andromeda turned to look at Kaydel with an arrogant sneer reminiscent of Armitage.

"Why don't you ask your military engineer?" Andromeda asked, looking straight at Rose Tico. "Ask her what she's been building with the New Republic's money."

Kaydel and Rose looked at each other confused, before Kaydel looked back to Andromeda.

"I don't understand," Kaydel said.

"Does the name Project Suncrusher sound familiar?" Andromeda's voice sounded like a triumphant laugh.

"I've. . . Never. . . Heard. . . Of it. . . " Kaydel said slowly as she sat down. Rose looked to her with horror.

"What do you mean? You sent me the order directly with your personal code," Rose hissed.

"Your Highness, if I may use the terminal?" Andromeda pointed to the small circular table in the center of the room.

"Permission granted," Ambrose said.

Andromeda leapt over the table and approached the terminal looking as posh as her own father as she plugged in the data container. Instantly, pale turquoise schematics for a ship appeared.

Nellith couldn't believe her eyes, she ran them over the schematics again and again but all she could do was watch them with wide eyes and a jaw dropped, clutching Tallis's hand as he clutched hers, both deathly afraid.

 _Rose, Aunt Rose. . . She created this?_

Project Suncrusher was a triangular golden-looking ship that was made of some rare metal in the Outer Rim that was indestructible. But that wasn't what made the ship terrifying— or at least, as terrifying as it could have been.

Peppered with small vents that were covered by shields that were on 24/7, it distracted from the small, but still biggest hole. The notes only confirmed what it was. It was a cannon capable of the same damage as Starkiller Base, but smaller and more mobile, and nearly invincible, having learned from the mistakes of Galen Erso at long last.

"Oh my gods," Tallis murmured.

"No," Finn said in horror, looking from the schematics to his wife. "You made this?"

"I was ordered to, to make it because it would help develop technology. . . " Rose said, shaking her head. "Kaydel told me personally to make it, and I would never question her."

"But I never gave the order," Kaydel murmured, confused.

"From my intelligence's reports, the New Republic has completed this monstrosity and could use it on the galaxy," Andromeda said. "And I refuse to listen to a government that is willing to commit war crimes and genocide to get its way."

With that, Andromeda stormed out, along with the rest of the Second Order.

"I believe the conference has been dismissed for the day," Ambrose said, shifting uncomfortably.


	12. Shifting Faces

Tallis and Nellith followed the adults into the lounge of the leaders. As soon as Tallis shut the door behind the last of them, Rose exploded.

"Alright!" she shouted. "Who gave the order? Who used Kaydel's code to tell me to make that?"

"Why didn't you stand up against what you thought might be your Chancellor and not build an invincible Death Star?" Ben shouted.

"I trusted Kaydel!" Rose roared, and even Ben, as much as he towered over her, seemed to waver. She looked to the other leaders of the New Republic delegation, and locked eyes on one delegate in particular. "I know which one of you did it!"

"What?" Nellith cried. "That quickly?"

"Yes," Rose said, her voice softer and childlike. "It can't have been Finn or Rey, neither of you would ever. . . It's not any of the Jedi, they wouldn't have the codes, so Rowley, Jaina, and Kiernan couldn't have done it, Mitaka isn't a good enough encryptor, Ben renounced evil when Nellith was born and wouldn't remake the thing that defined the most evil part of his life, and we now know Kaydel didn't do it."

The impact of that sank in, in particular as Amilyn turned to her parents.

Rose practically charged at Poe. "You sent the signal! You ordered that ship to be built!"

Poe didn't try to deny it, but he did back away, and fell into a table, breaking it, and falling to his feet.

Rose pulled her taser off her belt, and it glowed blue as it charged up. "Why did you do it? You had your own signal, I would've believed you—"

"Would you, Rose?" Poe demanded. "We all know you think I've made a lot of mistakes—"

"Because you have!" Rose interjected. "But I still would've done whatever you asked, Poe, because I trusted you!"

"Why did you even want a Death Star ship?" Finn asked, looking betrayed by his old friend. "Remember how it felt when we thought we were all going to die because of that—"

"I don't need the lecture," Poe said, holding a hand up as he scrambled to his feet. Rose raised her taser over her head, and Poe grabbed her wrist, locking the two in a power struggle.

"I thought it was for something good! I should've listened to my gut!" Rose shouted.

"It is! The plan was to blow up Corellia if the fighting continued," Poe protested.

Tallis's eyebrows knitted together, and his fingers curled into fists. "Corellia is not going to be Alderaan and the Hosnian System!"

"Kid, this war has got to end, and it's where we can destroy the Second Order once and for all!" Poe shouted as he got the upper hand, and the taser went flying into a crystal wall, causing the taser to bounce off harmlessly.

"It's not gonna be Corellia," Tallis repeated, reaching for his lightsaber.

"No!" Nellith protested quickly, placing her hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, over his hand. His eyes met hers. "More violence isn't going to solve violence. The Second Order now knows about the Suncrusher. We have to make a vow at the next meeting to not ever use it, and to figure out how to destroy it."

"It's actually really simple," Rose said, looking eager to be talking mechanics rather than politics. "We have to dismantle it. I'll send the order to my workers as soon as I reach a terminal—"

"Wait on that Rose," Kaydel said, holding up a hand. She was looking straight at her husband. "We see if the Second Order will accept our vow. If they won't, then we keep it, because that means negotiations will never work."

"Speaking of which, what in the nine hells are you doing with Nellith?" Kiernan demanded. The elfin man looked livid. "We are Jedi, not power-hungry monarchs!"

"Same difference," Ben muttered.

"What was that?" Kiernan snapped.

"There's a reason for it," Rey said, holding her hands up to placate both. "Have you been seeing the visions?"

Oh no. Nellith felt the dread in her stomach again as she realized that the visions she and Tallis shared was what Rey was talking about. She wondered how far it went, who else saw it. She let go of Tallis's hand on his lightsaber,

"Of course," said Kiernan, Rowley, and Jaina at the same time.

"Then you know Nellith's place in the universe," Rey said.

"I don't," Nellith interjected, somewhat angrily.

Rey, Ben, and Jaina looked to her guiltily.

"This has been going on since before you were even born," Jaina began. "For years it's been sharpening, these visions, more detail every year. I know you have them too. We finally realized with Abeloth's arrival what it means."

"What does Abeloth have to do with it?" Nellith asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Abeloth was one of the Force Deities, which means her mythos is across the galaxy, and in the very nature of the Force," Rey answered. "In several of her myths, in particular the one about Centerpoint Station, there was a Throne of Balance somewhere in the galaxy. When someone sits on the Throne of Balance, they will decide the fate of the Force, resetting the balance."

"So my destiny is to sit on that throne and decide how the Force is going to work?" Nellith asked.

"We think so," Ben said. "We can't be sure, but that time is coming soon."

"So what happens now?" Nellith asked.

"You're meant to be a leader," Ben said, looking to Kaydel. "When you're eighteen, you will be in charge of helping set up the new government to unite the First Order and the New Republic, at the very least."

"I'm not ready for that," Nellith protested, taking a step back and accidentally banging herself into the door. "I'm okay."

"That's why we're going to train you to be a leader," Rey said. "But being a Jedi is the first step. It teaches many of the greatest lessons on how to be humble, how to be courageous— those are most important in leadership."

Kiernan still looked dismayed. "But you do realize how this looks, right?"

"The thought might've occurred," Ben said dryly.

"You're our last hope," Kaydel said grimly. "For peace."


	13. Behind the Facade

_It was three years into the future. She sat on the Throne of Balance, Tallis by her side. He sat on the arm of her chair, and the blood on his crown dropped down onto the blue gown Nellith was wearing. In front of her was a legion of Force-users, all with different lightsabers of red, purple, blue, yellow, green, and all sorts. Every lightsaber was raised to her in a salute. But their faces were in a blur. When Nellith looked to her feet, she saw her parents lying dead there, and Tallis looked to her, taking her face into his hand._

 _"They were holding you back," he said, his voice sounding more real than anything ever had. "Nothing will stand in our way."_

 _He stood, raising his lightsaber. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_

* * *

 _LONG LIVE THE QUEEN._

Nellith could hear echoes of it as her hazel eyes flew open. She propped herself up on her forearms and sat up, looking around the room. The Rainbow Palace was eerie in the moonlight, cast in too many shadows for Nellith to be comfortable.

She then heard it— it was subtle at first, but now louder. Nellith reached out in the Force, and felt the bright sunshine of Miri in the Force. Curious, Nellith got to her feet and opened the door. Miri glanced over her shoulder, her thin face finally having lost its mischief and excitement.

"Can I come in a moment?" Miri asked.

"Of course," Nellith said, and she let the princess in, shutting the door behind them. Miri walked over and sat on the end of Nellith's bed, the sheets exposed and the blanket on the other side of the room, kicked off most likely during one of the nightmares.

"What's going on?" Nellith asked.

Miri's presence was like a sun that had grown too much, and was about to implode. She was like sunspots and flares threatening all in their distress. She hesitated, looking out to the moon over the meadow.

"You can't go to the negotiations tomorrow," she said, in a voice so soft, Nellith had thought she had misheard it, at first.

"What?" Nellith sat beside her.

"You can't go," Miri said, her voice vulnerable, full of swirling emotions Nellith had only seen once before, in Tallis Shan. "Promise me you won't."

"Why?" Nellith offered Miri her hand, and Miri took it, clutching Nellith as if she was afraid Nellith would vanish before her eyes right then and there.

"I can't," Miri whispered, shaking her head.

"Why? Why can't you?" Nellith asked.

"Father said I couldn't interfere, I wasn't even supposed to know," Miri said, shaking her head more vigorously.

"Miri, is something happening in the conference hall tomorrow morning?" Nellith asked, her voice low.

"I can't." Tears started to roll down Miri's cheeks.

"Miri, please," Nellith begged.

Miri bit her lip, but neither nodded nor shook her head.

Nellith reached out her hand, thinking of what she knew her parents knew how to do.

She beckoned the secrets in Miri's mind to come forward. Images of an explosion of bombs, of some chamber under the castle, and of Andromeda Hux shaking hands with Ambrose immediately came out.

Nellith fell off the bed in surprise. Miri reached her hand to her head.

"I could feel you in there," she whispered. "You reached inside my mind."

Nellith scrambled to her feet and looked to Miri apologetically. "I had to know. I have to warn them."

"Don't." Miri clutched Nellith's arm, her fingernails digging into her skin. "They'll take me, torture me to make my father pay for breaching the agreement."

"I won't let them," Nellith assured her. "Because you're coming with me."

"What?" Miri let go. "What are we doing?"

"We're making things right," Nellith said. "You know where the bombs are."

Miri seemed hesitant.

"I can disable the bombs," Nellith said. "Tallis and I will make sure they don't take you— I promise."

"Tallis is coming?" Miri bit her lip. "Then we'll want to take Sam and Amilyn. Sam's a great mechanic."

"And Amilyn's a good politician, which means she can probably lie and cover for us," Nellith agreed. "We need to take Tallis. He's my friend, he's one of the best Jedi Knights I know."

"We'd better get going then," Miri said, getting off the bed. "We need to do it before the Second Order has realized what I've done."

Nellith grabbed her lightsaber, DL-44, and her multitool before following Miri down the hallway. She could only hope they wouldn't be too late.


	14. Violent Delights and Violent Ends

"I can do it," Sam said when Nellith explained the situation in whispers. He looked to a sleepy Amilyn. "We can work together on the deactivation process. Helps to have two hands."

"Agreed," Nellith said.

"I can protect the rest of you, since I'm not as good with the fancy stuff," Tallis said.

"And Miri and I can make sure we keep the Second Order off of us," Amilyn finished. "It sounds like we've got a plan."

"Then we should execute it," Sam said, looking to Miri. "Lead the way."

After a few corridors and stairwells, Miri revealed a secret passageway into the boiler and computer rooms hidden within the prisms. The metal and durosteel that was typical in places such as the Imperial Palace looked strange how, after three days in the Rainbow Palace, with no other place to really go.

"Come on," Miri whispered as they continued into the durosteel labyrinth beneath the palace.

They winded through the glimmering control boards until they entered a complex with gridded exits showing the meadow as the sun began to show the faintest sign of life over the meadow's horizon.

"We need to hurry," Miri said. "Once morning comes, and the conference has assembled, we're out of time, and if we're close when these things go off. . ."

"We know," Amilyn said, her voice hollow.

"How many bombs are we dealing with?" Nellith asked.

Miri bit her lip. "Two centers, one under the New Republic table, one under the First Order. There are big bombs, and several land mines guarding those, and some small bombs too, to help exaggerate the firepower."

"Good thing we've got two mechanics," Nellith said. "And a third one, if things get dicey."

Tallis looked at her, blinking in surprise.

"You built your own speeder out of junk, and tons of lightsabers— you clearly have the know-how," Nellith said. "And we need that."

"How do we start?" Sam asked.

"Let me show you to the New Republic section," Miri said. "It would be more devastating if the galaxy lost them."

Nellith nodded, swallowing back her own panic at the possibilities of the loss of her parents, aunt, and everyone she'd truly known. Miri led them to a large room, with several land mines laid out, with very little room to step. . .

"Follow me," Nellith said to Sam. "Some of these aren't activated. I can sense it."

She reached out in the Force, searching for the signature of electricity in the Force. Trusting in the Force, and in her own ability, she stepped forward, eyes closed. One step. Then two. Then three.

The Force was a map, truer than her own eyes would have told her. Seeing everything like this wasn't overwhelming like it usually was. It was in fact, soothing, and she felt alert and alive like she did when she had just awakened in the morning, and not from nightmares.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of the bombs, and Sam was right behind her.

"We'd better get to work," Nellith said. "Do you recognize the type?"

"I know the schematics," Sam said, kneeling beside her and opening up the panel on one. "We want to cut the blue wires. It'll cut all the power without making it blow us up."

"Good," Nellith said, as she watched his demonstration. "We've got this."

As the sun rose over the meadow, they worked on taking out all of the bombs. They also began to hear a ticking down when the sun had risen high enough to be seen, an eerie technological chant that reminded them of how close their deaths were.

They were thorough, and checked every bomb. Finally, they crossed over the minefield and to Miri. Nellith looked out at a gridded exit.

"That took too long, the sun is almost completely in the sky," Nellith said.

"We'll have to hurry on the next one, then," Sam said, as they started toward the second chamber. It was a repeat, but quicker, now that they had gotten practiced. It was a simple routine now, but it was one that made their hearts pound out of their chests and made Nellith afraid for how long it would be until she went up in flames trying to save her parents.

 _It'll only hurt a second,_ she told herself as she kept cutting wires, not even reattaching panes anymore. She had to save them, this time it truly counted. This was her chance to redeem herself after the incident on Yavin IV.

"I got it!" Sam yelled as he cut the last wire. "Let's get out of here!"

It was only after they crossed when they realized they heard more ticking.

"I thought we got all of them," Nellith said confused, looking to Miri.

"So did I. . ." Miri said, and then they realized where the ticking was coming from. Miri pounded the side of the wall in a strange pattern, revealing a hidden door into another passage, where the ticking was louder.

"I don't believe it," Miri said. "They were going to kill my father, too."

"All their enemies dead in one swoop," Amilyn said. "We need to warn them."

"But we also need to disable the bomb," Sam said.

Nellith looked out the gridded exit. "And we're running out of time. The sun's over the horizon— they must be gathering by now."

"I'll do it," Tallis said suddenly. "I'll disable the bomb, you get the conference room cleared out."

"No," Nellith whispered, shaking her head. "I'll do it, I can do it, I-"

Tallis took her face into his calloused hand. "I'm less important to the galaxy if I fail, Your Highness. It'll be okay, we'll see each other again in a few minutes."

Nevertheless, he kissed her, then disappeared like a ghost.

"Come on," Miri said. "We can't waste this."

Nellith burst into the chamber room, and stared down Andromeda Hux. She vaulted over the New Republic table, and activated her magenta lightsaber.

"I have new evidence," Nellith said as she approached Andromeda Hux. "She's planted bombs underneath this room— we have to leave!"

"Miranda! You didn't!" King Ambrose sounded disappointed and afraid for his daughter.

"I did, and we have to go," Miri said, climbing over the table herself. "Everyone needs to leave the room, there's still a bomb that's going to kill us—"

 _BOOM_.

Underneath the table for the Artorian nobility, a much weaker bomb than expected went off. Bodies went flying, and people ran out of the conference room. Nellith could feel everything, the pain and fury—

"FATHER!" Miri screamed and ran to her father, who was badly burnt and clearly about to die. She dove to her knees, sobbing as she cradled her father's head in her lap. He reached a trembling, scorched hand to her cheek, and as soon as it touched her cheek, it fell away.

Nellith could feel his heartbeat stagger then die all at once. She reached a hand to her heart, and felt desolation and devastation take place, drowning out all noise and all else. She would have completely lost herself to it, if she hadn't felt a hand on her shoulder, returning her to the present.

She whirled around to see a panicked Galen Palpatine.

"Where's Tallis?" he demanded, clapping his hands to Nellith's shoulders.

"I don't know, he was supposed to defuse the final bomb," Nellith said, her voice high and panicky. She realized abstractly that tears were falling down her cheeks. Nothing about this felt real. "I don't know where he is!"

"We need to get out of here," Galen said. He looked past her to Miri. "Leave your father, we need to leave before the flames engulf the palace!"

Miri shook her head. Nellith rushed to Miri's side, and took her hand, willing the feelings of urgency Miri had once inspired in her into Miri. Miri blinked, shuddered, and then rose to her feet as they followed Galen out of the planet. Firefighters ran in past them as they ran out to the open airstrip.

Nellith ran out to see Second Order ships leaving. Overwhelmed by pain, fear, and desolation, Nellith dropped to her knees and screamed like she did on Yavin IV— but to no effect this time.

She felt as cracked as the Rainbow Palace now was.


	15. Reparations

The fire was put out quickly and the section affected was sectioned off. Crystal crafters arrived from the ends of Artorias to help. Nellith stayed close to Miri, who seemed to want her around, anyway, her and Amilyn. Hardly any of the nobles had survived the explosion. Not any of Miri's parents or siblings— only distant cousins.

They sat around in Miri's room as Chancellor Connix, Ben Solo, and a legal advisor of the Galfridian family began their secret counsel.

"There is only one heir left to the Artorian throne," Counselor Traytor said. "It's you, Miranda. I wouldn't ask this of you— you're only fifteen—"

"Fifteen and a half," Miri corrected with a dry sound that was somewhere between a sniffle and a bitter laugh.

Counselor Traytor nodded. "We will have to throw your coronation tomorrow."

"I have only one request," Miri said. "I want the surviving delegates to see it."

Counselor Traytor nodded again. "I think we can arrange that."

"Then they can leave, I don't care— but I don't want the Second Order to think they've broken us, and use us like they used my father," Miri said. "That is my first message as Queen."

"Very resilient, Miranda," Counselor Traytor said. "I can't wait to be by your side every step of the way."

"My daughter plans to stay a little longer," Chancellor Connix said. "She wants to help the Artorian government get back on its feet."

"I would be happy to work with her," Miri said, wiping her eyes. "She's a good comrade."

Chancellor Connix smiled, although that smile turned sad as her eyes flicked to Nellith.

"I'm sorry about Tallis," Connix said.

"I know he's most likely dead," Nellith said, her voice as dead as she felt. "But I guess that's what he would've wanted, as compared to being taken by the Second Order."

Ben looked as if he had something to say, but decided at the last minute to keep his mouth shut. When he opened his mouth to speak, Nellith was surprised at what he had to say.

"You should go talk to your mother," he said. "I think she has a lot she wants to tell you."

Nellith nodded, and stood. "May I be excused?"

Ben's features were soft and sympathetic. "Of course."

Nellith looked to Miri. "Thank you, for being brave this morning. I'm sorry it didn't save your father."

"Me too," Miri said, amber eyes regretful. "That's what I get for collaborating with the Second Order."

Nellith shook her head, not knowing what to say. Then she got up and left, going down the somber corridors. What had once been full of beauty and light was bogged down by smoke and tragedy.

When she turned the corner, she saw Galen Palpatine sitting there, drinking a bottle of Dialaman Blue.

"I'm sorry," she said, for having nearly tripped over him. She only was two paces away when Galen spoke again.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

She turned around, haunted by his words. She stepped closer. "What do you mean?"

"You couldn't have stopped him," Galen said. "We both know my boy is stubborn. He had to be. After Mara and I were gone. . . Stubbornness allowed him to survive on the streets. He learned to never take no for an answer. Just like his mother. But you couldn't have convinced him to not do it."

Nellith nodded slowly, although she partially distrusted his words since he'd clearly been drinking Dialaman Blue for too long.

"I'm still sorry for your loss, sir," Nellith said, before turning to continue.

He raised his bottle to her, before downing a shot.

Nellith continued down the hall, to the guest hall. Delegates stood in the halls, whispering, but they all stopped when Nellith arrived. From the New Republic and First Order alike, they all stopped and knelt.

She would be their queen one day. That finally seemed real to her as they knelt for her. Respect was in their eyes for their future queen. Their trust shook Nellith to the bones of her spirit. She surveyed them with a look that she hoped conveyed this: I won't let you down.

She gave a nod, and they all rose again, but no one spoke until she had entered Rey's room and shut the door. She wanted to sink down it, but upon seeing her mother, ran to her. Rey embraced her daughter, both physically and in the Force. Rey ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Does it ever get any better?" Nellith sobbed.

"With time." Rey said. "Lots and lots of time."

Nellith nodded, and broke away from her mother's embrace, sitting in a chair with her knees to her chest.

"Dad said you wanted to talk to me."

"There's something I want you to know," Rey said slowly. "It's both good and bad news. And the galaxy isn't ready to know yet— but they'll find out soon."

"More secrets?" Nellith guessed.

"Not a secret," Rey promised as she sat on the ottoman next to Nellith. "Not really. Did you sense Tallis's death, this morning?"

"No," Nellith said. "I didn't sense it, not like with the others. But I thought maybe he hid it with the Force, as his last act— because I think he loved me."

"Oh, Nel," Rey murmured, empathy in her eyes. "He might have. But Ben and I didn't sense anything either. And neither did Jaina, or Rowley, or Kiernan. Not from him."

"He's still alive," Nellith realized. "But the Second Order took him."

Rey nodded.

"He would've rather died in the explosion than be taken by them," Nellith said bitterly.

"We'll try to rescue him as soon as we can," Rey promised. "After your birthday, we'll plan to take him, before they can turn him into their emperor."

"You promise?" Nellith asked.

"Of course," Rey said. "We'll come back for him, sweetheart. I promise."


	16. Queen of Artorias

The rain did not fall until the coronation had begun. Princess Miri, about to become Queen, stepped out in a light green and white and gold gown, her tiara not physically there, but there was a crown of braids formed for her nonetheless. Nellith re-used her scarlet dress from the ball, and could still feel Tallis's kiss in the fabric, like an echo in the Force.

Miri's mischief was gone. Her thin face was solemn as she stood on the crystal precipice. Nellith was one of the few who got to sit behind her, looking out to the crowd of Artorians and delegates from the other factions.

Counselor Traytor had an elegant vibroblade, to pretty to be of any use in a battle, but perfect for the swearing in of Princess Miranda Galfridian to become Queen Miranda Galfridian.

The storm clouds had brewed all day, but they were lucky that all that came was a little fall of rain. It could not hurt anyone, not now.

"We are gathered here for the coronation of our new queen," Counselor Traytor began, reading from an elegant red book with golden pages and calligraphy only surpassed by Ben Solo's. "Because of the tragedy, the attempted Massacre of Artorias, we must bid our King Ambrose and Queen Arcadia farewell into the next adventure. May the Force be with them."

"May the Force be with them," the crowd repeated, Nellith herself included.

"May their spirit shine down on their only surviving daughter, Princess Miranda Tamora Galfridian," Counselor Traytor continued. "And bless her with the wisdom and their policy of diplomacy that unfortunately was taken advantage of."

Nellith felt a surge of anger, and sensed a similar surge from Miri. The king and queen had not passed because of their diplomacy, but because they were willing to make a deal that would kill many and throw the galaxy into darkness to save their sorry behinds.

The crowd felt the same way apparently, given the dissatisfied grumble that emanated from them.

"Our princess may be young, but she is courageous, and her courage in the face of yesterday morning's danger will guide her to lead Artorias out of this shadowy twilight, and into the dawn once more," Counselor Traytor said. "May it be so."

"May it be so," the crowd repeated.

"Then let us get down to business," Counselor Traytor said. He looked down to his red and gold book, eyes searching for the next lines. He nodded when he found it, and looked up to Miri.

"Princess Miranda Tamora Galfridian, daughter of King Ambrose Galfridian and Queen Arcadia Evenstar," Counselor Traytor began. "Third in the line of succession, now thrust into first. I know you never planned to take the throne. That being said. . . Are you ready?"

Miri's amber eyes were uncertain for a moment, then glimmered with renewed resolve.

"I am," she said.

"Do you, Princess Miranda, vow to cherish Artorias, and treat her with the respect she deserves as a planet of ancient beauty?" Counselor Traytor asked.

"Of course."

"Do you vow to protect our world with your life?" Counselor Traytor asked.

"I've already shown that, haven't I?" Miri asked, a sly grin on her face.

Nellith beamed at seeing her friend suddenly regaining her spark.

"Sufficiently," Counselor Traytor agreed as he flipped a page in his book. "Do you promise to rule your people with the dignity and compassion they deserve?"

"All that and more," Miri said.

"Then I, Counselor Zacharias Traytor, pronounce you no longer a princess," Traytor said as he set the book down and picked up the vibroblade sword.

Miri got on her knees, looking confident and ready for her new responsibilities. Traytor touched the blade once to both shoulders.

"I dub you Queen Miranda, of Artorias," Counselor Traytor said. "May she ever reign in peace."

"May she ever reign in peace," the people repeated— but the words were hollow. The time for peace was gone.

Nellith had her own idea. She stood, not thinking twice.

"Long live the Queen!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" The crowd roared, and confetti and hats and scarves were thrown into the air as the rain fell its hardest. But no one cared. The rain would bring Artorias back to life— may it be.


	17. Home Again

The dreams were more frequent now, Nellith realized as she sat up in her bed. She hadn't realized how she had come to love her room in the Imperial Palace, how she had come to see it as her home, not until she had returned to it from the Rainbow Palace.

She'd shoved her sketches of Tallis in the crown of blood in a drawer. She couldn't stand to look at them now, now that she was sure the blood was because he had fallen. Or he would soon. His mother was wrong, after all this time.

In the light of the pink moon that cast its glow over Uphatu's snows at night, Nellith felt a little less cold. She knew where she wanted to go. She threw on her boots and pinned her blanket around her shoulders, only taking her lightsaber for protection and her multitool for practicality.

* * *

The hallways of the Imperial Palace were no longer cold and foreboding to her. They were simply home— especially when she pried a white panel off and slipped into its inner bowels. The climb to the location she loved allowed her to occupy her mind without thinking of what she wanted to avoid thinking about.

Not until she arrived in the alcove.

When she was there, she cleared out any snow that had fallen in, and stared out at the snowy landscape. Once, she had fought with Tallis here, but had also shared a moment. She wondered if the next time she saw him, his hair would be completely silver and white from the stress of what the Second Order was doing to him.

She stretched out her hand, but it was no use. She couldn't seem to feel him anywhere.

The closest thing was Galen Palpatine, who slept in the castle.

Much to Kiernan's dismay, Galen had been accepted into the Jedi Order when Rey and Ben had learned of his story. He was to be involved with their attempts to rescue Tallis.

Kiernan, in fact, had become more secretive lately, staying with certain clusters within the Jedi Order at odd hours. Rey seemed to think nothing of it, but Nellith agreed with her father's suspicion. They were up to something. But it wasn't Nellith's job to find out.

In fact, for all intents and purposes, Nellith was essentially banned from Jedi duties.

"You need to rest," Rey had told her.

"You went through too much," Ben had said. "The last thing you need is to be more in touch with the Force."

Of course she still was, to a degree. No one could cut off her connection to the Force, to her knowledge at least. And she wouldn't want them to. Even after everything, she still wanted to be a Jedi Knight. It was the noblest thing she could be.

And now she knew that was who she was born to be.

Her thoughts turned to the vision. It was spreading amongst other Jedi. Everyone knew about it now, and about Nellith's fate, partially due to Kiernan. Now the other Jedi were giving her even stranger looks when she passed them in the hall.

It was like everyone believed she was Luke Skywalker's daughter again. She was their last hope now, like it or not. She couldn't let any of them down.

Ben was focusing on teaching her politics now. How to follow in the footsteps of all the women in her family. It wasn't anything too difficult, because of the sentence of rest, but nonetheless kept her occupied.

It kept her occupied so she wouldn't think about him.

* * *

In the last version of her dream, there was a part before all else. She wasn't sitting on the throne yet. She was younger than her latest version, seventeen instead of eighteen now. Tallis, wearing his spiky, bloody crown, had a crown in his own hands. It looked to be made of stars, not diamonds, and was completely clean despite his bloody hands.

He set it in her hair, and kissed her hand.

"They will love you," he said. "And if they don't, they will learn to."

He ignited only the red side of his lightsaber, and dragged before her were her parents, bound and gagged, clearly trying to say something.

"Nothing will stand in our way," Tallis promised. Then with a single stroke of his lightsaber, he decapitated them both, and their bodies crumpled to the ground. Nellith was horrified as he took her face into her hands. "They were holding us back."

He let go, and the turned to the audience of Force-users.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" he shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" the people shouted back.

* * *

Even now, Nellith could hear echoes of her dream in the Force.

She shivered, and it wasn't due to the cold.

Even despite everything, she would still accept the crown of stars— and nothing that came with it.

She checked the time on her commlink. Midnight had passed, meaning of that moment, Nellith was finally fifteen.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading _Jedi Queen: Crown of Stars_. I hope you've enjoyed the read greatly. The first chapter of the next book will be posted today. Look out for _Jedi Queen: Fate of the Jedi_. **


End file.
